The Ex Best Friend
by Bells love Jazz
Summary: Will she ever find out what really happened back then? Will he finally tell her why?
1. Chapter 1

The Ex Best Friend

PROLOGUE

"You wanted this. Why didn't you just leave him alone? He was mine to begin with and now you've gotten your claws into him. I thought you were my friend." I watch her with tears running down my face. How could my best friend hurt me so much.

"You don't think that I would be friends with you do you? I used you to get what I wanted and I have. Now leave, this is MINE and JASPER'S house. We don't need more garbage cluttering up the place." She turned away from me and walked back into the main part of the house that me and Jasper had brought together. How could he do this to me? Looking over at him I saw hate but also sadness. I didn't know him anymore. I couldn't stay here now after what they'd done. Everyone in town knew what had been going on for months. Even my own mother had known and not told me.

"I hope she makes you happy." I didn't look back as I walk out and got into my car. My things had been loaded up into my car without me being here. Rosalie, my sister, had dropped me off and left not knowing what was going on. I saw _her _smirking in the window and looking like the queen bee. Shaking my head I started to drive. I didn't know where I was going but there was no way I'd ever go to my parents. I didn't know if my dad had known but I sure as hell wasn't going to find out. I was never going to step foot in this town again if I had anything to do with it.

As I drove pasted the welcome sign I put my foot down. It was now or never. I'd left a letter with Angela and she knew what to do with it. I could hear my phone ringing but I couldn't reach it. There was one place I knew that I was wanted and that was with my older brother Edward. He was 26 and lived in New York. The first motel I found I pulled over and rang him.

It took two days for everything to be ready for my flight over there. He promised me that no one would know I was coming and our mother wouldn't ring him. After he'd gone off and married Tanya 4 years ago she'd cut all ties with him. She didn't like the fact that he'd turned down Jessica for a 'slut', her words not mine. He met me as I got off the plane and helped me get my bags.

It was some time later that they pulled up to his and Tanya's home. It was beautiful with flowers in full bloom. Tanya was stood at the gate waiting for us. When I reached her, she took me into her arms and I started to cry again. She pulled me along with her into the house and right to the room I would be staying in. It was as if she knew I needed to be alone.

"I'll come back in a bit ok? And don't worry about anything for now. We'll figure everything out when your ready." I nodded and mustered up a small smile. I could still feel the tears falling from my eyes as she closed the door behind herself. I heard her talking to Edward and listened as they both walked away. I didn't even know that I'd fallen asleep until I woke and saw that one of them had brought my things into the room for me.

E POV

I looked at my sister as she slept. She looked so broken all I wanted to do was jump on the next plane and beat Jasper to a pulp. Tanya had calmed me down a lot but I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes as well. Ever since I'd brought Tanya home Bella was the only one to accept her. Rose had tired but had taken the side of our mother more and more. Our father didn't know what to think but hadn't tried to speak to me since I ran off and got married. The only family there had been Bella and Jasper. Tanya's parents had come and even thrown a party to welcome me to their family.

I had always looked after Bella. My mother hadn't really been active in her life. Sure when she was younger she always taken a liking to what Bella was into but as soon as she hit 13 and all she wanted to do was read and write she'd gone onto her younger daughter Rose. Rose seemed to love this and held it over Bella's head a lot. I had to hold her at night as she cried when Rose had said something to her. Over the years it had gotten better from what I had heard from Bella but not a lot. Since Rose had met Emmett she'd laid off of Bella a lot, they even went out together. It was a surprise when I gotten the call from her not 2 nights ago asking if she could come and stay with us.

Tanya had said yes right away without even asking what had happened. I was glad they got on so well. Pulling myself together I put her bags down before going to join my wife in the living room. I got there and she was on the phone. I was thankful that she put it on speaker and I could hear both my sister's voice and my mother's.

"Is she there? That's all we need to know." My sister's voice sounded like a snob and I wanted to shout that I was there but Tanya waved her hand telling not to.

"I don't know where she is. I'm sure when's she ready she'll call you. And if we hear from her I'll have Edward ring right away." I heard my mother huff before she spoke.

"If your lying-" Tanya cut her off before she could use some pretty colourful words.

"Even if I was lying that has nothing to do with you. From what I hear you knew all about what happened. And yes she has rang but since then nothing. I don't think you have the right to ask her anything. After all you let your own daughter be heart broken just so you could have the upper hand. Goodbye Renée, Rose." With that my darling wife hung up. It wasn't until I heard a voice behind us that I knew that Bella had heard everything as well.

"Thank you. I don't think I could talk to them just yet." Her voice sounded so small. Not like that woman I knew she used to be. I got up along with Tanya but it was me who took her into my arms. I would do anything if I could turn the clock back and stop this from happening but I couldn't so the next best thing was to help her in anyway I could.

"I'm making some sandwich's if you'd like something," We all laughed when both mine and Bella's stomach decided to let her know we were both in agreement with her way of thinking. As my wife went about making lunch I sat down with Bella. I wanted to hear everything and not the bit she'd already told me. She didn't say anything until Tanya had come and sat back down.

"I didn't even think there was anything wrong. He was the same as he always was, we'd even brought a house. We didn't know what to do with it so Alice came to help with setting everything up. I had to work a lot so it was just the two of them. They never acted any different around me. I can't believe my best friend would do this to me. He even let her pack my things and stuff them in my truck." I pulled her into my side as she carried on. "It was the day I went out with Rose that I found out about it. Mother had been in the dressing room talking with a friend of hers and how I was stupid for not knowing what was going on with them. I didn't want to stay there so I made out that I wasn't feeling well and Rose dropped me off at home. She was there when I got there. He just stood back as she told me everything. I didn't even get to tell him my good news. But I guess it wouldn't have made a difference."

"Your not…" I pointed at her stomach and got a slap from Tanya for that with a glare thrown in. Bella laughed at me and shook her head.

"No. Thank god I'm not. There was no way that would happen anyway. He was always careful in that department." I flinched as she spoke about that. I liked to think she was still innocent. What brother wouldn't? "I can't believe he had the gal to do that in our home." Her anger was coming now. This I knew how to deal with. But Tanya gave me a look again and I slid down in my seat.

"Well there is a way to get back at them without seeing them again. The house is in your name or his?"

"Mine. He said it was to show how much he loved me. Why?" Even I looked at her this time.

"Well then they have no right living there. I'll make some calls and sort it out for you." With that Tanya got up and made her way to her office. Bella watched her go with a shake of her head.

"Your wife sure doesn't like to leave things till later does she?" I laughed at this. Tanya came in some time later to see us cuddled up on the sofa watching Beethoven's Big Break. She sat down on the other side of Bella with a smile.

"That should sort that out. Now I'm in need of some help myself." Bella frowned but I just grinned from ear to ear. "Well I think the new aunty to be should help me pick out things for the room." Bella gave a cry of joy and brought Tanya into her arms. I left them to it when they got out the note books and baby store books Tanya already had. I went to my office to ring Emmett and see what was going on over there. I knew I wouldn't tell Rose if I asked him.

"Hay man. I hope you have some news for me because I don't think I could take anymore of this." I laughed at this before asking if he was alone. It was the brake in his voice that let me know he wasn't. "Sure."

I made sure not to let on I knew. "I don't know what the hell is going on but I can tell you if I ever get my hands on them there won't be anything left. I had Bella on the phone crying her eyes out. I got out of her that she wasn't driving but she wouldn't tell me where she was. I hope to dear god that she's ok."

"I know. Rose and Renée have been trying to ring her for days but she won't answer her phone."

"She's asked me to sort something's out for her. One thing is that her things are fetched and that its someone that isn't family. I've rang Jenks and he's going to sort it out." I heard _her_ voice in the back ground along with Jasper's. "Also you had better warn them that the house is going up for sale. She said that they could have anything they wanted as long as it wasn't hers to begin with." I heard a growl come from my mother. After all I heard it a lot when I'd been home last with Tanya.

"Yeah we know. They've had the call already. Alice isn't to happy about it. Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"Yeah there is. The chest that Bella always keeps locked, you know which one I'm on about right?" When he said he did I carried on. "Well could you send that to me? I'll pay just make sure that you do. It seems that she couldn't find it when she looked through her things. I also want to know why the hell she told me that her jewellery wasn't there. Our grandma gave her all of that and there is no way in hell I'll stand for that not being returned safely. And just let them know that everything that was there has been logged. It was done long before Bella got it."

"You mean that big box with an angel on it?" I said it was. "Yeah Alice gave it to Renée the other day. I'll get that sent as well. There's just one thing that I've been told to tell you. If Bella turns up there that you get her to ring her mother." There was no way Bella would ring her and if I had my way she'd never talk to her again. "Charlie would also like to know she's doing ok." I smiled. Our father never got on our backs about anything and loved us no matter what.

"If she rings or turns up I'll try to have her ring but no promises. After all she knows that Renée knew about it." I heard that growl again and smirked. I knew that using her name would get her back up. "So other then this what's been going off with you?" I spoke to him for another hour before Tanya called. Rose called out on the other end when she'd heard her voice this end. I wanted to reach into the phone and put my hands around her neck for calling my wife a slut. "I have to go man, I think we're going shopping. And with the news we got last week I think this shopping is going to cost me more then I'd like to spend." He laughed. He knew about the baby but had promised not to tell anyone until we were ready for them to know. I heard the gasp's and knew that they had some idea. I just knew there would be calls coming soon. Hanging up and went and found the love of my life standing with 3 different books in her arms along with a bag that looked ready to over flow. Bella wasn't any better but she didn't have a bag.

I went and took the bag from her and followed them out to the car with a sigh. This was going to be along day.

EM POV

After getting off the phone with Edward I looked around the room. Renée looked shocked but also worried about something. I saw that Rose had already gotten the box Edward had asked for.

"I'll bring the chest over some time tomorrow for you." Jasper said with a dead voice. I frowned. I didn't know what was going on with him but there was no way he'd have done this to Bella. He'd been going on about asking her to marry him for weeks. But he'd suddenly stopped when they'd brought the house.

"How could that cow thing I'd give up that house? There's no way in hell she's selling it." Alice said and Renée nodded along with her. Alice had given us all a sob story about how she hadn't meant to do what she'd done but I'd seen the gleam in her eyes from the beginning. Shaking my head I looked at the paper work that had been faxed not 2 hours ago.

"Sorry to say Alice but you have no choose. The house is in Bella's name. Jasper you'll get some back from the sale but not a lot. You never put you name on any of the paper work." He just nodded. I knew he never cared about the house but he'd seen Bella fall in love with it the first time she'd seen it. So had I. She'd even spoken to me about how she could see their children running around in the garden and how she loved that their was no roads around. "They've even sent a fax about what should be in this box." I pointed at it. "Pictures of everything as well. So if you've taken anything I'd put it back or you'll have a law suit on your back so fast you won't know what to do with it." I saw Renée look to her side when I said this and how she glared. I knew right away something was going to be missing.

"What else does that witch want?" Alice's voice held hatred.

I looked down first before answering. "Well apart from everything that's listed here, just that you leave her store at once. You no longer work there. Your contract has ran out and unless you want to try and talk to her about updating it I thing you should start cleaning your desk out today. If it isn't your things will be packed for you and put out front for everyone to see." Alice looked heart broken. Bella had started the clothing store two years ago and had taken Alice on as her store manager right away.

"But…but who's going to run the store? There's no way she could find someone this fast."

"Angela Webber. She's to take over. Bella has already appointed her head of the store for now. Also Jessica Stanley will also start working there next week." Alice about screamed when I let that cat out of the bag. I nearly laughed when Rose went to hug her. I didn't but I didn't know what I was doing. How could her own sister support the woman who had hurt her family. Renée I could understand but Rose had been getting on with Bella a lot recently. Shaking my head I went and looked at the last paper that was faxed to me and was shocked when I finished reading it. "Um could you ask Charlie to come in here please. I think he should be here for this." Renée frowned but got up and called from the door for him. He walked and with a look to Renée that I'd never seen sat down away from them.

"Charlie, Bella has asked that that you sign this." I handed him the paper I had just read. He frowned but read over it and looked shocked for a minute. He hadn't known anything about this I could tell. "As you've read she is signing your parents house over to you, and only you. The condition is that you can't sell it without asking her first."

"What the hell are you on about? That house is ours not hers. She has no say in what we do with it." Rose shouted out. Day by day I was starting to wonder what I had ever seen in her.

"No Rose it isn't. That house was given to your sister. I didn't want it and asked that they give it to one of you kids. My dad said Bella would get their house while Edward got the holiday home in Hawaii. They both knew that me and your mother had already willed our house to you, well you mother had. And I'm happy that Bella has offered me this chance to have it but please tell her that I don't want it-"

"Now hang on a minute. You will sign that paper Charlie." He shook his head at his wife before standing up. It was what he said next that shocked all of us.

"No Renée I won't. I know you don't like Bella, and yes I understand that what I did was unforgivable but there is no way in hell you are holding that over my head anymore. Bella is MY daughter. She may not be yours but I'll be damned if you think your going to make me feel bad anymore. So I had affair. But you've been having one longer then me. I never said anything when you had Rose but you'd better start praying to god that you can prove she's even mine and not Phil Dwyer's." With that he nodded at me and walked from the room, slamming the door behind him.

TBC…

Please read and review. I'd love to hear what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ex Best Friend

Chapter One  
7 Years Later

EM POV

I couldn't believe that in less then a year my life had made a turn for the worse or better in some cases. My long time girlfriend, Rosalie Swan, had been having an affair with Mike Newton, who was married to Jessica Stanley. I was thankful I hadn't asked her to marry me. But then again she'd said that's why she'd done it. But I hadn't been in love with her for some time. Now I was dating a wonderful girl. Angela Webber. She was a lot more like me. She never asked where I was if I was late, no all she did was ask how my day was. She never told me I had to be somewhere or even boss me to clean up my house. Sure we sometimes had a fight but we never went more then an hour without coming to say we were sorry. Angela never waited for me to say it first, we some how always seemed to meet in the middle.

Today Edward Swan, my long time best friend and honouree brother, was coming to live here again along with his wife and two children. I had gone to visit them when it was nearly time for the first baby to come. At the time me and Rose had been on a break so she hadn't come with me. Of course she never understood why I still talked to Edward. I had seen for myself that Bella was happy and told Charlie that when I had gotten back. Of course it had gotten back to Renée, who had devoiced Charlie and moved in with Phil. Edward had told me that she had then called him and demanded to talk to her. He hadn't been able to do that as she'd moved into her own house over there and was starting to see a guy named Jacob.

Looking at the clock in my office I saw it was time to go and meet Ang for our lunch. Everyday we would go out and eat lunch unless we had work to finish. I was glad that I didn't have to drive to her. I worked just down the road and loved to walk. It gave me fresh air and time to look around and see what was new.

After the whole mess with Jasper and Alice the entire town had taken sides. There were the ones who believe that Alice wouldn't do that to Bella and the there were the ones who had known Bella and would now throw dirty looks at Alice when ever they saw her. Of course a lot of the people that had believed in her now weren't so sure. Her and Jasper had married 2 years ago and had not long had twins. Rumours had flown around town that there had been DNA tests done. Jasper had later told me it was true. She had been court in their new home sleeping with Eric Yorkie. I couldn't stop laughing at that but I felt bad when she just up and left him with the twins. Me and Ang helped out when we could and I could see us having our own one day.

"Hay baby, how has your day been so far?" Ang smiled at me while kissing my cheek when I walked into the store.

"Fine. Just working on Jasper's case. Alice's strikes again. Her mother came with her to see Jasper and to try and take the twins." Ang gasped as we made our way to the dinner that Jasper now ran and owned. After the sell of his and Bella's house she'd sent him nearly half of the money. With it he'd opened his own dinner/restaurant. I loved going here as it was like a real dinner from way back when but what really got me was he'd also brought the place next door and turned that into a posh restaurant and joined the kitchens.

Jasper would every now and then ask me if I knew anything about Bella and what she was doing. I told him that all I knew was she was doing well. But I knew that wasn't true. When she's met this Jacob guy he'd been great but as soon as they'd slept together he'd turned nasty. He'd never hit her but always put her down in front of people and laughed at her. Edward had taken him down a peg or two with a good beating. No one had heard from him since. She now had twins of her own that were 5 years old.

T POV

I watched as the kids played in our new back garden. I was thankful that Edward hadn't told Renée we were coming back. I don't think I could have dealt with her after the week we've had. First Bella nearly didn't came back with us and then some of the paper work had gone missing for the new house. I was just hopeful that Bella didn't get on the next plane. After all it had taken a year just to get her to agree and that was no easy feat. Edward had made me come outside and sit so he could get everything ready. I was 5 months gone and he was treating me like glass. Sure he'd done that the first two times but this time he was going over board. Already he'd asked me to give up my job, even when I was only doing desk work.

Tonight how ever was going to be a test for all of us. Rose was coming with her new man, Emmett was coming with Angela and Jasper was coming over as well. We'd warned Bella of this and she didn't seem to care but I knew she did. After all she was still in love with him. I knew her so well that it was quite freaky when we knew what the other was going to say before they did. Edward just laughed at us. He seemed so happy when we got on so well. He had told me that his biggest fear when I first met his family was that Bella wouldn't like me. Of course it had been for nothing. Bella was the most wonderful person I had ever met and hoped one day she got her happy ever after just like me and Edward.

R POV

I looked up at my brother's house and glared. This was my dream home. I didn't want to be here but mother had asked that I find out anything I could. After all Bella was going to be here and I wanted to rub it in her face that I was now a lawyer for the biggest company in town. She hadn't been back since the mess with Alice but she had brought that on herself. Thinking she was made for a man like him was what got her where she is now. We'd all heard that she had two children but no husband to speak of. Fluffing up me hair one last time I took Mike's arm and went up the steps leading up to the door.

I could hear the laughter before I even knocked and snared. Mike rang the bell. It didn't take long and I plastered a smile on my face when Tanya was the one to open the door. Just like the obedient wife that she was. She showed us to the room were everyone else was. Looking around I saw two girls playing with dolls on the rug and also two boys playing racing on the Wii that had been set up on a big flat screen. I knew even with my job that there was no way I would ever be able to afford a TV like that. Ever.

When Edward saw us he got up and with a smile greeted us. He didn't hug me and I was grateful. After all we hadn't gotten on at all since he'd left with Tanya.

"Its great to see you Rose. And this must be Mike. Its nice to meet you." Mike even smiled and shook his hand. It was a noise from the stairs that had me turn. There stood my sister Bella. I was gob smacked. She looked even better then before. There was no way she'd gotten that way. She'd had two children so she must have paid to get like that. I was saved from having to say anything to when the door bell rang again and she went off to answer it.

B POV

I was glad to be out of the room. I didn't want to be any where near Rosalie. With a smile I opened the door only to see Emmett, Angela and Jasper, who was holding a baby carrier in each arm.

"Hi Bells." Emmett came forward and took me up into his arms. I smiled and laughed along with Ang while hugging him back. I showed them in. Jasper seemed to be trying to sort out how to walk and hold onto both the babies and their dipper bag. I couldn't let him struggle even if I wanted to so I moved forward and took a carrier out of his left hand. He looked shocked before smiling at me. I felt my heart lift but berated myself for it. There was no way I would go there again.

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile before leading the way to the living room. I walked in to see Emmett with his arms around Angela looking stiff. All the children were now playing on the Wii with the help of Edward.

"There's some mosses baskets up stairs. I'll get them for you so their not stuck in the carriers." Tanya said with a warm smile at Jasper. The baby I was carrying started to whine and as Jasper seemed to be talking to Edward I set it down on the table and took her out. I could tell as she was dressed in all pink. I bounced her in my arms and soon she was asleep again with her head resting on my shoulder. I turned back to everyone and saw Jasper looking at me in shock while my brother looked at me with love. He nodded his head at me. He knew how hard this was for me. I was holding a child that belonged to the man I still loved that wasn't mine.

I saw Rose looking at me in hate. I didn't know why she hated me so much. I had always tried to be there for her like any sister but she some how seemed to throw it back into my face. I came back to myself as I felt the baby move on my shoulder and that the nappy seemed to be a bit fuller then what it was when I fist picked her up. "Could you hand me the nappy bag please?" I said as I walked towards them and laid the little beauty down on the soft carpet. Jasper got the bag and knelt down next to me. I saw that Edward was holding the other baby.

"I can do this-" I cut him off with a small smile.

"Its ok, really and I think I need the practice. Right Tanya?" She gave a laugh and he sat back on his heels while watching me. I know that I hadn't done it in a while and I was pleased to see that I could still do it so quick. She had woken up and was giving off a gurgle while waving her hands and feet in the air. My daughter had come over to watch and started to play with her hands and making funny faces. It made her laugh and let me finish without her moving her feet to much. "There you go. Anna why don't you help me make some food for everyone?" My daughter grinned while nodding at me.

"Thank you Bella." I turned and looked at Jasper. But what I saw made me think twice. He looked worn out, there were bags under his eyes and his hair looked like he hadn't brushed it for a couple of days. I gave him a real smile this time and handed him his little girl before taking Anna's hand in mine and making our way to the kitchen. This was going to be harder then I thought. There was no way I could keep my old feelings out of this and for some un-known reason I really didn't want to.

TBC…

Please read and review. Good, bad?


	3. Chapter 3

The Ex Best Friend

Chapter Two

E POV

It had been a week since we had moved back and I could see that my sister was stressed. I had tried to talk to her but she'd shrugged me off. Tanya had gotten more from her but hadn't told me anything. I wasn't to worried about that as I knew if there was anything I could do to help Bella would have come to me first. My kids had loved going to school and even sat down after to do the little homework they got given. It was a surprise when they had come home and just sat down to do it the first time. I even felt their heads to make sure they weren't ill. Tanya had just laughed at me but I could tell it had gotten to her as well. It must be the calming vibes around here or something like that.

I had been working with Emmett to get our business up and running and already had lots of work. Tanya was helping out when she could but I didn't want her to over work herself at the minute. I'd been to see my dad and was happy that he didn't hold anything against me for what I'd done. He'd also wanted me to bring Tanya and the children around this weekend for a little welcome back party. I hoped that he hadn't invited Rose as she'd made Tanya cry last week. I still don't know what she said to her and it angered me to know that what ever it was had made Tanya doubt my feelings for her.

As I walked towards my sister's shop I saw her outside with a woman shouting. Well the woman was shouting but Bella just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. I saw Angela standing in the door way with Emmett and Jasper running towards them from the other way. As I got closer I saw that it was Alice Brandon. I didn't get to close but close enough that I could hear what was being said.

"I can't believe you think that just because your back that you can try to take him back. There's no way he'd ever go back to a bitch like you." I wanted to put my hands around her neck and squeeze, very slowly. Bella just smiled while shaking her head. Jasper was standing next to Bella now but was trying to catch his breath. "Oh I see. You go and get someone else to fight your battles."

"I don't need anyone to fight my battles Alice and I never have. I think you should leave before someone calls the police. Don't make more of a fool of yourself then you already have." Bella went to turn around but Alice grabbed her arm and as Bella turned back around Alice's hand shot out and slapped her. I rushed forward as Jasper went to pull Alice away. I had seen him try to grab her hand before it reached her face but he wasn't fast enough. I saw a trickle of blood rolling down Bella's face as I turned her towards me.

"What the hell are you playing at? I'm no longer with you so don't think you can even come around shouting the odds at anyone." Jasper was shouting at Alice as he held her back. "Just go. Anything else you have to say to me can go through my lawyer." Alice gave a screech before turning and storming off. "Are you ok Bella?" He moved forward and looked at her face. He winced when he saw the mark Alice's ring had made. "I'm so sorry I didn't know she would do something like this. We'd been at the diner when she suddenly went off on one about you being back. I don't think I made it any better by saying you had been around the twins." Bella just nodded while holding her cheek again.

"It fine, really. I knew I'd see her eventually but I didn't think she'd go this far." Jasper followed us into her shop and before I could help her he'd already come forward and was getting the supplies out of the first-aid box Angela had gotten out. I just watched as he got to work and wondered why he never finished his course to become a doctor. Bella had her famous blush on her cheeks as she tried not to look into his eyes.

I called Tanya and let her know what had happened. I could tell from her voice that Alice was in for some series problems.

B POV

I felt my cheeks heating up as Jasper wiped my face and put a plaster on it. I felt my heart beating in my ears. I was sure that everyone else could hear it as well. This was the first time in a long while that I'd had a man touch me in any sort of way. Sure Edward would give me hugs but that was only when I was the one giving them. Jacob had done a real number on me and I didn't want to get close to anyone again. Of course that could also be because I was still in love with this man. He still looked great and I hoped he didn't know that he still held my heart. I looked up when the door to the shop slammed open and groaned when I saw my mother and Rosalie standing there looking pissed.

"Can't you be back even a week before coursing trouble? There better be a good reason why Charlie just picked Alice up and is holding her in a jail cell." I was shocked and looked at Edward who looked smug.

"I think you can see the reason. She assaulted your daughter or doesn't that matter to you?" I was surprised when Jasper answered them. He was watching them with anger in his eyes.

"Oh please I like Alice would do that. You're just doing this to get back at her aren't you Bella? You can't stand that she took your man away from you." I laughed. And I mean laughed my ass off. How could they think that I would still hold that against them? It was a long time again and I'd moved on a lot since then. Sure I still love Jasper but no one but me knew that. Everyone was looking at me in shock an concern.

"Sorry…sorry but do you really think that's still bothering me? Please I got over that some time ago. If it hadn't have happened then I wouldn't have my two wonderful children and I'm sure Jasper feels the same way about his." He looked at me in wonder and smiled while nodding. "The reason Alice is in a jail cell is because she never could keep her grubby little hands to herself."

"Well said pumpkin." I gasped as I got up and looked at my dad. He was stood in the door way in his police clothes and was grinning at me. With a cry I ran into his arms. I hadn't seen him in years and I hated that. "Sorry it's taken so long to come and see you but I always was one step behind wasn't I?" We laughed and hugged again before he set me lose and looked at Edward. I saw my brother for the first time fidgeting and nervously looking at our father.

"You better be there this weekend Edward, I've even found your old ball and mitt so we can have a game later on." I watched the smile work its way onto his face before moving forward and giving dad a manly hug.

"Have you let her go Charlie?" My mother asked with a glare on her face. He looked at her and I saw the hate in his eyes. It didn't help that she kept giving me this look and smirking at him. "Maybe we should have our lawyer sue you Charlie after all Alice is family." We gasped when my dad paled but he didn't back down.

"She's your family Renée not mine. Or did you forget that the test proved I only have two children?" I frowned and looked at Edward. He looked just as shocked as me. But from the look on Rose's she knew what was going on. As did Emmett and Angela. Jasper was looking confused and looking from my dad to Renée.

"Oh that's right. Edward and your _darling _Isabella. At least I don't have to pretend that I had that girl anymore." I watched in shock as Renée and Rose walked out of my store with smug looks on their faces. I didn't know what was going on but I hoped that my dad was going to tell me and soon. He walked over to me and it was then that I found I'd sat back down. He knelt in front of me and took my hands in his.

"Honey, I know you want to know what's going on but is there any chance you could wait until tonight? I don't want anyone to interrupted. And this could take a while." I didn't know what to say but all I could do was nod at him. Edward was standing next to me and had his hand on my shoulder but I couldn't feel any of it. "I promise that I'll explain everything." He sat in front of me for a while just holding my hands but soon we heard his radio go off. I watched as he took Edward to one side and talked quietly before coming back and kissing my cheek and going on his way.

"Everything's going to be ok Bella. Charlie wouldn't hurt you, ever. You're his little princess." Shaking my head I smiled at Jasper before nodding. He was right. My dad had always loved me more, sure he loved Rose and Edward but there was always little things he'd do for me that he wouldn't do for them. Like giving me a charm for my charm-bracelet every holiday and reading me bed time stories when I was little. He would also take me to work with him when I was having a bad day. He never did that for Rose or Edward. It had bothered Rose more then Edward but then again Rose always rubbed it in that Renée loved her more then me.

"Right. I better go and get the twins." I didn't know why but I didn't want him to go and nearly reached out to stop him. "I'll see you tomorrow Edward, Emmett. See you later Bella, Angela." I nodded and gave him a wave as he walked out of the store.

"Don't worry sis, you'll see him tomorrow. He's helping with lifting things into your house." I looked at him in shock but then I glared and shoved him away while he laughed.

C POV

I didn't know what I was going to do tonight. I had never wanted to tell Bella of how she came about but Renée just had to open her big mouth. With a sigh I got back to writing my report of Alice. It had shocked me when I found out who Alice really was and why she'd hurt my daughter the way she had. I knew that there would be tears and that Bella would want to kill me, well I knew she'd want to hurt Alice more when she found out. I'm sure Jasper would as well but I just hoped that I didn't have to lock any of them up.

The day I'd filed for devoice was the third best day of my life. The first being when I held Edward for the first time and then again when Bella was born. I was glad that Edward was to young to remember that Renée had never look pregnant at the time but I knew that when she'd been born that I shouldn't have taken Renée back. Sure it was my fault that she left in the first place but I never should have given in. after all she'd gone off and left Edward with me not even caring about her own child.

"Charlie." I looked up and saw Rose standing there looking out of place, ringing her hands. "I…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I never would have told anyone I promise." I got up and took her into my arms. She may not be my daughter but I would always think of her that way. I knew that when they were growing up that I favoured Bella but that was because Renée had all but turned her back on her when she'd gotten older. I also knew that was my fault. Bella had looked more and more like her mother and I said it more and more each day. I'd loved Bella's mother in a way and we'd been thinking of making a go of it but then she'd passed away 2 hours after Bella was born.

"Don't worry Rose. You know I still love you don't you?" She nodded into my shoulder and for the first time since she was a child she cried.

TBC

Review please and let me know what you think.


End file.
